I Think I Wanna Marry You
by gargz
Summary: Finn and Rachel Season 2 spend the day together and talk about their future. Short one-shot fluff


**Summary: Super short one-short drabble about Bruno Mars' song and something I would love to see between these two. Wishful thinking.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Season 2 Finn and Rachel takes place weeks after the Burt and Carole's wedding. Just a small moment between the two of them.**

**I Think I Wanna Marry You**

**

* * *

**

It's winter and cold in Ohio, the snow has been falling for 4 hours straight today. It's Friday and we're doing what we usually do on Friday's hanging out at either Rachel's house or mine. Today we're at Rachel's her dad's are out for the night so we have the house to ourselves.

When I got to Rachel's house tonight it was just about dinner time and her dad's were already on they're way out. As they pulled out of the driveway I gave them a wave and turned to see Rachel standing inside the doorway waving to them, she had her arms wrapped around her self to keep herself warm from the cold winter weather.

"Rachel you should put on a jacket if you're going to stand outside, or go back inside, I'll be inside in a little. I'm going to shovel the drive-way so the snow doesn't pile to high and tomorrow know one can leave the drive-way" Finn said as he grabbed the shovel leaning against the garage,

He heard the door close then two minutes later he looked up when he heard the sound of snow crunching under shoes. Rachel was standing in front of him in boats with her jeans tucked in, her winter coat that Finn had never seen before a silly hat with reindeer's on it and mittens- she looked really cute.

"You said either go inside or put a jacket on, so I did" Rachel smiled up at his sweetly. Finn smiled back he slowly walked toward her, bent his head down to her level and gave her a small kiss, lingering on her lips a little longer then necessary. "You look cute" Finn smiled. Rachel just blushed and licked her lips.

For the next 30 minutes Rachel stood watching Finn shovel the driveway, occasionally asking questions. She asked how Burt and Carole were enjoying their honeymoon, although it had been hindered by Kurt who was now a student at Dalton Academy. She asked how Kurt was doing, he'd been gone from McKinley High for over a week now and she never realized how much she had actually missed him and not just the competition, but the actual friendship they had formed.

Finn gave all the standard answers, his mother and Burt are happy regardless of where they are having their honeymoon. Kurt is enjoying his time at Dalton a lot, but their relationship is a little strained because of it.

Finally Finn was done with the driveway and they make their way inside to eat dinner that Rachel had cooked. Finn went to wash up as Rachel set the table and placed the food down. Finn walked back into the dinning room and sat down at the table. Dinner was great, they talked about school some more and Glee Club and Finn couldn't help but recognize how domestic the whole thing was, and how much he enjoyed it.

After dinner they cleaned and washed the dishes and settled down in the family room. Neither were in the mood to watch TV, so Finn started a fire and he and Rachel curled up on the floor in front of the fire place. The silence was comforting, but Finn leaned over and turned on the radio putting the volume really low. Finn placed his arm around her back and Rachel snuggled deeper into his chest.

The radio was playing softly in the background as Finn's hand slowly stroked up and down Rachel's shoulder and arm. Ever few minutes Rachel would snuggle deeper into Finn's chest and rub her nose softly against the soft material of his shirt.

As they both enjoyed the comfortable silence, Bruno Mars' Marry You came drifting through the radio; both Finn and Rachel smiled at each other remembering the importance of the song and the moment it represented.

_Cause it's a beautiful night, _

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. _

Finn sat there listening to the song, holding the girl he loved in his arms, playing over the events of the night and how much he loved just spending time with her, doing the little things together were Finn's favorite moments.

"I wanna marry you" Finn said down to the top of Rachel's head.

"Wha…what?" Rachel sat up quickly looking up at Finn to see his face, a smile on his lips.

"I wanna marry you" Finn said again and laughed at the shocked look on Rachel's face. He reached out and gripped her hand.

"I'm…I'm not to sure what to say" Rachel stuttered back

Finn chuckled again. "I'm not proposing to you Rachel, at least not yet"

Rachel still looked in shock but nodded her head at Finn's words. "I want to marry you," he said again, "One day, when were both done College and we have our own apartment in New York and your working on Broadway and I'm doing whatever I decide it is I want to do with my life. When I feel like things are right between us, and I know that we are both ready, I'm going to ask you to marry me. I haven't figured out how I am going to do it, not that I'd tell you that would ruin the surprise-I'm still thinking about it," Finn finished.

Rachel remained quite, which was very unusual for her and Finn was starting to get worried. "Rachel hey say something, sorry if I freaked you out. I totally did, didn't I. I'm sorry it was just the song and the lyrics and it just felt right saying it now you know? The fireplace, the song, you and me are so good right now-and I love you, you now that…Rachel say something" Finn rambled.

Rachel finally snapped out of her daze, "You've really given our future that much thought? I mean you know that you want to marry me, that your going to move to New York, you've thought about this all?" Rachel asked in awe.

Finn moved in closer to Rachel, reached out and cupped her face in his hand. He leaned in so that he was looking directly into her eyes. "I know that sometimes I mess up, the whole sleeping with Santana being my biggest regret, but we overcame that and I promised myself that I would never want to hurt you again. Seeing you cry literally breaks my heart, and if I know that I am the reason for the tears, it kills me. I love you Rachel and I've never doubted that I love you and that you love me. If I have to follow you to New York then I will because when I think about my future all I see is you. You're all I see all the time and when I say I wanna marry you I mean it, one day when the time is right I am going to marry you." Finn finished.

He smiled softly and wiped the tear that was slowly falling down Rachel's cheek. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. After a minute he moved away from her lips and softly grazed his nose over hers and against her cheek.

When Rachel finally opened her eyes Finn could tell that she was happy and surprised by his words, but that she believed him. And that's all that mattered, she believed him. And for the rest of their lives he is going to make sure that she always believes in him. And when the time is right, his grandma's ring that is hiding in his underwear drawer will be placed on her left hand where it belongs.

* * *

*Review's would be nice*


End file.
